


Kane and Feels Tumblr Prompts

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild Angst, a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: A collection of drabbles from tumblr that I'm cross posting here! Lots of kisses and just all around good times.
Relationships: Brutus Feels/Lucifer Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Kane and Feels stuff! Some of you have probably already seen half of this stuff, but I just wanna have them here as well!
> 
> Chapters go from most recent written to oldest!

Lucifer watched Brutus from the comfort of their living room, watching as his partner went about the kitchen making the two of them something for dinner. No takeout for once, Brutus saying that it was probably beneficial that the two of them ate something actually good at least a couple nights a week, plus, he’s really missed cooking in all honesty. Lucifer couldn’t help the small smile on his face at the apron Brutus wore, much too small for him in a few ways, but it was cute, it made both of them smile the first time Brutus had put it on the first time. 

“Okay! It’s ready.” Brutus takes off the apron and hangs it back up in the spot he made for it, he’ll have to clean that later, it got more messy than he was expecting when he was making dinner. Lucifer stands and makes his way into the kitchen and stands next to his husband and grins at him. 

“As always, looks absolutely incredible.” 

“I think this is at least leagues better than the first time I made dinner for us.” The two make a face, remembering the burning scent of something that seemed to follow them even to their new apartment, now to their house. But now they laugh it off. 

“That’s very true.” There’s a laugh laced into the words Lucifer says, turning to Brutus who just smiles at Luce. 

Lucifer reaches a hand up and grabs him by the collar and stands up on his toes and pulls again. 

“Come here you Brute.” Lucifer says, his voice soft and happy. Brutus raises an eyebrow at him and stays where he is for a moment, waiting for the telltale little annoyed huff Lucifer makes in the back of his throat, then he leans down, presses one small kiss against his husbands mouth. Brutus pulls back and can see Lucifer already pouting, but then he scoops Lucifer Kane-Feels up in his arms and holds him tight and kisses him passionately, the breath getting knocked out of them both. 

They pull apart with a laugh and Brutus puts Lucifer back on steady ground once more. 

“My Brute.” Lucifer says with a fond voice and a chuckle, making up his own plate of food. 

“My Little Lucifer.” Brutus gets a little kick in the ankle for that, but that doesn’t stop him from laughing, making up his own plate, and making his way to the living room with Kane so they can have dinner together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brutus’ life after Lucifer Kane left after they came back from the buffer was…. Different. Chaotic in a way he had never dealt with before, his dream were worse than ever, his mind scattered, being in his apartment made him uncomfortable, memories of Luce were everywhere. 

He would find himself looking at the one picture he had of Luce, one of those photobooth ones that had five different photos on it. The two of them were high on something or another that Lucifer had on him at the time, a strange bright pink cigarette that tasted like ozone and raspberries. If he thinks hard enough he can still taste it just a little bit. But Brutus was surprised when Lucifer had pulled him into that booth, half sitting on his lap because Lucifer was so small and Brutus hardly could fit in the damn thing. 

His favorite of them all was the one right before the last one, Lucifer had pressed his cheek against Brutus’, a wide grin on his face making his eyes crinkle at the corners. Brutus was looking at Kane in that photo like he was the only person in his world, a soft smile on his face as he did so. 

Brutus never really expected this feeling, falling in love with Lucifer Kane of all people. At first he found the man a slight annoyance, then he found that the man was a good man and did anything in his power to help someone if they needed it, and then he realized he was falling for the man, after finding out he was interested in men. 

Brutus Feels is sitting in a park, just over a year after Lucifer Kane left his life without a single word, the man never once contacting him in any way. He was looking at the pictures, his fingers curled protectively around the small strip of photographs, the colors somehow looking a little more dull. He presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose and tries to fight back the tears that threaten to well up in his eyes. He never thought he would miss Lucifer this much. But for the love of god, he does, more than anything else. 

There’s a feeling he gets, like someone watching him, an intense feeling that he only really feels on occasion. Not like something bad is happening, but just… something is about to happen. He looks up. 

On the other side of the park is Lucifer Kane, standing at the edge of the grass, his eyes wide and fixated on Brutus’ large form. Lucifer sees Brutus sit up straighter, his mouth opening a bit, his own eyes wide in shock. 

Brutus stands and instantly starts walking towards the other man, and he silently thanks whoever listens that the park is empty and it’s growing later in the evening, because he doesn’t want to see anyone else but Lucifer see how his eyes spill over. But what shocks him more is the tears he sees in Lucifer’s own eyes as the man grows closer, walking at the same quick pace that Brutus is. 

Once they’re close enough, Lucifer all but jumps against Brutus, wrapping his arms around the larger mans shoulders, and he feels safe when Brutus wraps the smaller man up in his own arms. 

They meet in the middle, the kiss initiated by both of them, and Lucifer can’t help the little whimper that comes from his throat as all his nerves alight with just the incredible feeling of being near Brutus Feels after well over a year. 

Lucifer grips him close and tight, fingers digging into the back of his shirt and holding on as tight as he can as he presses closer and kisses Brutus deeper, the man kissing back with just as much passion. 

It’s a moment before the two part, breathing heavily and both shaking just a little bit. It’s a long time before they speak, but their voices are soft in the growing night around them, both men trying to keep their voices steady, but failing in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Br** utus knew a lot about Lucifer Kane, at least as much as the other man would allow him to know. But even just little things that Lucifer probably didn’t know he did when he was doing something else. Like when the man was making tea, how he would tap his fingers on the counter with the same beat each time, how when they were on the train going somewhere he would press himself as close to the window as possible and lean against it, curled up. He was sure other people knew things like this about Lucifer, but there was some things that he was sure not many people knew about him, and Brutus was happy enough to be able to be privy to these moments, feeling a little special in Lucifer Kane’s eyes when he did one of them. 

Their job, as of late, wasn’t as dangerous as their last case… a long time ago. Kane had been back in Brutus’ life for going on half a year now, and while things hadn’t changed much, there were some things different when it came to their job and their lives. They took more cases, but smaller ones, just filling in time when they wanted to be doing something, which for Kane, he needed to be doing something to keep his mind from wandering. Which, wasn’t a good thing in all reality. 

Lucifer was just scared, really, to have another case like the one that made him need to leave without a single word to even Brutus. But now he was back, home, with Brutus, and back to the job he loved doing. They both had a long conversation one night, the moon high in the air, about what the hell had happened, and now things were basically back to normal. 

As normal as two men who dealt with the supernatural on a day to day basis could be that is. 

They were sitting in their new flat, bigger than their last one, a nicer sitting room for people who came to them for help. It was nice, Lucifer enjoyed the open space and he just crammed it full of more stuff, a controlled chaos Brutus had called it with a chuckle after they finally got settled in. 

At this point they both had been…. together? Involved? They hadn’t spoken of it at length, but it was nice, _really_ nice. Brutus has gotten to see a totally different side of Lucifer Kane since the two of them started this romantic thing between them. How he curled up close to Brutus, _closer_ that is, Luce was clingy even before when he wanted to be, but now, he would burrow close, maybe push one of his hands under Brutus’ shirt making the larger man yelp at how cold Lucifer’s fingers were against his overheated skin, and just rest. 

With this, it was entertaining to watch Lucifer basically sprint around the apartment when he was looking for something he needed, mumbling under his breath and running his fingers through his hair as he was slightly frustrated. 

“Luce.” Brutus says, a fond smile on his face, chuckling softly. Lucifer ignores him, still looking around, digging through one of the chests by his desk. 

“Lucifer.” He says, a little more forcefully. Luce looks up, eyes wide, looking surprised. 

“What Brutus?” His voice is neutral, but there’s a little timid smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he looks at the larger man. 

“C’mere.” Brutus stands up and gestures towards himself. Lucifer raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. 

“Why?” Brutus rolls his eyes and meets Lucifer halfway as the man still started walking over, even questioning his partner. 

“Just come here and kiss me you little bastard.” His words are tinged with adoration and Lucifer feels the heat at the back of his neck and he steps up on the little footstool to grab Brutus and pull him into a heated kiss. 

They’ve shared kisses before, many of them, many different ones, but god Brutus will never get over the ones like this. Filled with utter passion and love on Lucifer’s side, like he was pouring everything he could into kissing Brutus, like he was making up for the time he was gone, where they could have been doing this more. God Brutus really did adore this man, as much as he pissed him off sometimes, he loved him so much more. 

Lucifer is the first to break the kiss first, but he doesn’t go far, and Brutus still doesn’t open his eyes, feeling the warm breath of Lucifer’s breathing against his lips as they rest their foreheads together. Brutus still reaches up and presses a hand against Lucifer’s cheek and just holds him close, both of their eyes closed as they let themselves have a moment together. 

“There, you got your kiss! Let me find what I’m looking for!” Then Lucifer is breaking free after giving one more kiss to Brutus’ lips, speeding off into the kitchen to one of the cabinets there. Brutus just lets out a laugh and sits back down in his chair, waiting for the moment when Luce tires himself out, and settles at his side once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kane could feel Brutus’ eyes on him as he flew around their apartment as he gathered things from what seemed like all the rooms in the place. He disappears for a moment into his own room, into the little secret area he has there, even though at this point Brutus knows about it and only teased him a little bit about it.

He has a bag packed for another trip that Brutus wasn’t coming on and he was a little antsy. It wasn’t that they haven’t done this before, but this was the first time….. since Lucifer came back home. The two were a little tense at times with one another, just because of how long Lucifer was gone, and he is doing everything he can to fix it even a little bit.

“All packed?” Brutus asks as Lucifer returns to the living room once again.

“I think I have just about everything.” Luce drops a simple carryon bag by the door and walks over to where Brutus is sitting.

“Good good.” He chuckles. Lucifer picks up his phone, the last thing he needed, from where it’s sitting on the coffee table beside the chair. Lucifer plants a hand on Brutus’ one and presses a kiss to his mouth without second thought. Then he’s walking to the front door and grabbing his bag, and walking out of the apartment.

Brutus sits in his chair, ramrod straight, eyes wide.

Lucifer stands just outside the door, eyes wide, heart hammering in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Lucifer and Kane Kisses….. they smooch…. (I was gonna do 5 but… I fell off.. the last one is kinda angsty so. Watch out) ((CW for injury and mention of possession)

1\. Lucifer Kane had been with people in the past, long term romances and short term dalliances, he was fine with them all, sometimes seeking out one over the other depending on how he felt. The latter was more as of late in the past few years, it was easier than trying to form a romantic attachment in his line of work, and just with… How he was. 

Brutus and he had been living together for a good year and a half now, working together and dealing with things. The two of them were off after a case that went… well enough in their eyes, and were sitting in their living room, a comfortable silence around them both. 

“Alright, I think I’m heading off to bed for the night, are you good to be alone?” Brutus stands and asks Lucifer, looking over at the older man. Lucifer had taken a little bit of a spill towards the end of their case and _almost_ broke his wrist, and he looked pissy about it. Lucifer waves him off. 

“I’ll be fine, nothing that a few painkillers can take care of.” He looks back down at his book and pushes his glasses up his nose again, ignoring the twinge of pain that shoots through his wrist. Brutus frowns, noticing the pained look on the mans face and grabs his wrist gently in one hand. 

Lucifer’s wrist is _small_ in Brutus’ large hand, his fingers encircling it entirely, and Kane is a little shocked, looking up at Brutus, eyes wide. Brutus gives him a little grin and presses a kiss to Lucifer’s bony wrist before letting go oh so gently. 

“Wha. What the hell Brutus?” Brutus chuckles and turns to go. 

“Always worked on me when I was little and my mom did it!” It sounds like a joke, but it could also sound serious. 

“You’re such a child!” Lucifer shouts at his back, burying his face back in his book, ignoring the flush on his face. 

2\. Lucifer Kane was being damn near smothered by the bear of a man that was Brutus Feels, the man was hovering over him on their now shared bed and giving him a big cheesy grin that is a little contagious, it was a cute thing. Brutus’ hair was falling in his face, free of it’s braid and framing his handsome face. 

“You brute.” Lucifer whispers, voice fond as he reaches up and touches Brutus’ face with his hands, cupping his soft cheeks and pulling him down, kissing him thoroughly for the hundredth time that evening. 

3\. Brutus sees Lucifer fall, eyes glazed and unfocused, he falls, falls, lands on a landing luckily only a few feet down, but the fall couldn’t have been good, the man was all dead weight and he was _so small._ Frail bones that bruised easily, pale skin that marked up easier. Brutus finds a way down, away from the entity that… that was _in Lucifer,_ sparks and shoots off somewhere else, he doesn’t give a damn about something like that for once and he climbs down to Lucifer Kanes still limp body. 

“Lucifer!” He lands on his feet then falls to his knees next to his partner, touching the man’s face gently. What does he do in a time like this? He should call an ambulance. He does. 

Now he waits, running gentle fingers through Lucifer’s hair, and the man makes a soft noise, coming to slowly. 

“Brutus?” His voice cracks, he sounds like he was in utter pain, his eyes lock onto Feels’ face, his teeth grinding together as he fights off the pain. 

“Hey… Hey Luce. You’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna get you to the hospital Lucie.” Lucifer reaches up with one hand and grabs onto Brutus’ arm, holding on tight, but that grip isn’t as tight as it could be. He pulls on Brutus, and the man gets the hint and leans down close to the other man. There’s a smile on Lucifer’s face, the most… personal, the most private, the most beautiful thing Brutus has ever seen. Lucifer pulls him close and kisses him, soundly, but weakly. 

“I love you Brutus Feels. Don’t let me die now.” 

And he keeps up that promise. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer was always up first, on any given day, sometimes up before the sun was rising, and sometimes he got a little bit of time in, but Lucifer Kane was always awake before 8am. Now, he wakes slowly, a thick arm over his middle, Brutus still sleeping heavily next to him. Now that his dreams were clear of anything bad, the man could sleep like a bear in the winter, which… wasn’t to far off from the current time! 

Kane rolls over, the arm around him moving just a little bit, but Brutus staying firmly asleep. He runs his fingers over Brutus’ face, his skin was smooth, only roughed up by his bushy but trimmed beard, he runs his fingers over the grey in his beard, and the grey in his hair, loose from it’s ponytail and a little shorter after he asked Lucifer to trim it for him. He could sit for hours just playing with Brutus’ hair, it was soft and thick, easy to braid with its length and annoyingly easy to get dirty on cases. But he always wore it in either a ponytail or a braid, it suited the man. He leans forward and presses a small kiss to Brutus’ forehead, before getting up and getting ready for the day. 

There’s not much to do, no cases, nothing to look into, so Lucifer is at a loss of what to do. So he does what he normally does when there’s rare times when the two of them have no cases, he puts on a record of something soft, sits down at his desk, puts on his glasses, and opens a book. 

He’s so engrossed with his book that he doesn’t notice Brutus open the door of their room and walk out, he doesn’t notice until there’s a large hand on the back of his head, and soft lips pressed to his temple. 

“Good mornin, Luce.” 

“Ah! Brutus! I didn’t hear you get up.” He marks his book and sets it down, looking up at the taller man from where he sits. Brutus takes that as an opportunity to steal a kiss, firm and brief, making them both chuckle for a moment. 

“I can tell. No new cases?” 

“Nope.” 

“No leads to follow up on?” Brutus asks, making his way to the kitchen and making himself a cup of tea, refilling Lucifer’s empty cup as well. 

“Mmm nothing Bru, we’re free for the foreseeable future.” Lucifer looks up when Brutus snorts. “What is it?” 

“How long are you gonna last, cooped up with no case.” Kane makes a sound like he’s offended, hand over his chest, Brutus rolls his eyes at his partner. 

“I _assure you,_ I will be perfectly fine Brutus Feels!” He stands from his desk and meets the man halfway in their living room. They’re pressed chest to chest and Brutus smirks down at the other man, Luce, glares up at him in mock anger. 

“Will you now Lucie?” Luce flushes deeply at the nickname. 

“Yes!” He reaches up and grabs Brutus’ shoulders. “Can you! _Can you last?_ Being cooped up with no case?!” Lucifer shakes Brutus.

Brutus… hardly shifts in the spot. 

Lucifer huffs. 

Brutus chuckles, putting his hands firmly on Lucifer’s waist. 

“I think I can, better than you.” Lucifer pouts and is silent for a moment before sighing, resting his forehead on Brutus’ sternum. 

“Perhaps you’re right.”

“I know I am.” Brutus singsongs. Lucifer looks up into Brutus’ dark eyes. 

_Such a lovely singing voice._

_“_ Why thank you Luce.” 

“…Did I say that out loud?” Feels nods, grinning cheekily. “Dammit.” 

“A compliment, from Lucifer Kane himself.” Brutus kisses his cheek. 

“I’ve complimented you before you oaf!” Lucifer smacks at his shoulder. 

Brutus kisses his other cheek. His forehead, his nose, then his mouth, claiming his lips in a lovely kiss that Lucifer can just _melt_ into. Melt against Brutus and feel….

Feel _safe_ against his broad and soft form. Safe under his large hands and soft smile. He pulls back, overwhelmed and sits down in their now shared loveseat. Brutus follows, pulling him close, Lucifer’s legs over his lap, his forehead resting on his shoulder, a normal position for them both. 

“I love you Brutus Feels.” Lucifer whispers against him, kissing his shoulder through the fabric of his soft sleep shirt. He feels Brutus’ hand cup his face, his thumb rubbing oh so softly over his cheek, his other hand, running through grey streaked hair. 

“I love you too, Luc, I love you, too.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The both of them were tired, gone from home for nearly a week and they had only brought enough close for about two days. Brutus was dressed in a combination of the two days worth of close, things things that weren’t dirty after they had to go through some goddamn weird cave and got most of their stuff dirty. 

Lucifer was dressed in a pair of loose pants that he forgot he had in that suitcase, they were wrinkled but still at least they were clean. His shirt was worse for ware, torn at some of the seams, but it was better than the other one, so that’s what he went with. He had tripped in the cave, fallen down, and got scraped up pretty bad, and he was more pissy about that than the lack of clothing. But that still didn’t feel great. 

Brutus’ head was against the window of the bus, Lucifer’s head was resting on the larger mans shoulder, and they were both _so_ tired, mentally and physically, Lucifer ached in places he hasn’t for years and he just wanted to sleep for as long as he damn well could. 

Their stop came up fast enough, and the two of them leant on each other as they made their way up to their apartment, both making grumbling noises of pain and annoyance. Lucifer’s hands shook a bit as he unlocked the door to the place and he simply threw his things in a corner of the room before making his way into, what was now both Lucifer and Brutus’ shared room, the bed was new…ish, but big enough for the both of them. Sort of. 

Brutus fell behind but still did a few things like putting away his jacket in the right place, but other than that, he had no other things he wanted to do other than go to that god damn bed and fall into it and sleep for as long as his body would allow it. He still couldn’t help the chuckle that was pulled from him when he saw Kane, looking utterly annoyed, as he at least changed into something to sleep in.

That something was simple, just the pair of boxers he was already wearing, and a random large shirt of Brutus’ that was still on the floor, that almost, just almost, fell to his knees it was so large. Lucifer gives Brutus a little glare before climbing into the bed and shoving himself under the thick covers. Brutus changes as well, into something similar, and falls into the bed next to his partner and pulls him close with one strong arm. 

Lucifer grumbles and turns to face Brutus, burying his face in the mans broad chest and going quiet. 

Brutus falls asleep soon after, and the two sleep…. about 14 hours, longer than either have slept in a very long time. 


	8. Chapter 8

“You _can’t_ treat that people you like… people, people you pretend to like! People that you… you use! Like. _Me_.”

At the words, Lucifer Kane could feel the hot tears well up and spill over in an instant. He didn’t cry often, especially not in front of people, not once had he cried in front of Brutus. But because of this thing he was trying to save in this little town that was oh so beautiful to him… he just. Forgot how to explain. He just told Brutus to follow, and damn the man, _damn_ him for following.

He should have explained, he knows that, but the thought of what needed to be done as soon as possible, was at the front of his mind, he didn’t mean to get like that, it just happened sometimes.

He couldn’t be angry at Brutus’ outburst, because the man was right, he was utterly correct in the reasons why he was angry. Lucifer was treating him terribly, and he had no right to.

Later that night, after Lucifer has shown Brutus the little station of the dead in that damn graveyard, he lays awake, staring up at the dark of the ceiling, unable to sleep.

So he stands, rolling off the bed, and undoes the first couple of buttons on his shirt to cool off in the stuffy room. His eyes adjusted a bit more as he opens a window in the room, the little streetlight casting the smallest amount of illumination into the room. Lucifer catches a glimpse of Brutus sleeping, partially on his side, lips parted, and hair coming loose of the braid he wore it in, he was snoring a bit. He felt a small smile creep onto his face.

He lights up a normal cigarette, not wanting to use any of his special ones at the moment, he smokes it too quickly in that dark room, and he thinks of lighting another, but decides against it, and just stares out the window. It’s probably too cold to have it open, but weirdly, he’s always run hotter than most, and there was a nice breeze coming in.

“Luce, are you okay?” Brutus’ voice is warped by sleep and Lucifer looks over to him, nodding just a bit.

“I’m fine Brutus, go back to sleep.” His own voice is soft and fond to his own ears, and he sighs to himself.

“In a moment.” Brutus stands from the too small bed and walks over to Kane, leaning up against the wall above the other man. They bask in each other’s space, quiet and calm, a silence Kane loves because it’s easy to be in, comfortable.

“I do care, Bru.” Kane says, voice soft.

“I know you do, Luce.” A soft, large hand presses onto Kane’s shoulder, scalding hot against his pale skin. He can’t help but to shiver at the touch.

“I don’t want you to think I’m just using you for some reason.” Lucifer rests his cheek against Brutus’ hand, the larger man flips it over, cupping his face and walking around to face him, kneeling on the floor.

The look on Lucifer Kane’s face broke Brutus’ heart. Sorrowful and sad, his sunken in eyes looking black in the night, he looks _so_ tired, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Brutus brings his other hand up to cup his opposite cheek, holding Kane’s face in both his large hands. He leans forward and rests their foreheads together. He can feel Lucifer’s soft breath against his mouth.

“I don’t think you are, I. Shouldn’t have said that. You’re a good man, you just have… trouble communicating.” Lucifer snorts a soft laugh.

“That’s true.”

Their noses brush.

Then their mouths. A soft kiss that turns deeper in the dark of a shitty B&B that the both of them hope they’ll never have to see again once they leave.

Brutus Feels holds tightly onto Lucifer Kane.

Lucifer Kane holds tightly onto Brutus Feels.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer Kane’s cheek was pressed against another person’s broad chest, he was laying down, kind of uncomfortable because he was still in his day clothes, but also more comfortable because of the soft body he was laying against. 

Was he high? 

No. It’s been a few days. 

Brutus? 

“Yes Luc?” 

“I didn’t say anything.” He mutters, moving his head just enough to look up at Brutus, the man was propped up on his bed looking comfortable without his glasses as he held his phone close as he read something or another. His deep brown hair was close to falling into his eyes. 

“I could tell, you had that look on your face.” 

“Well I have nothing to say.” Lucifer says, sitting up quickly and looking around the room. “What the hell is going on. Why am I in your room.” He dutifully tries to ignore Brutus’ laugh, deep from his chest and so…. _fond_ sounding. Ugh. 

“ _You_ came in here Luc, got home and fell onto the bed and fell asleep almost soon after.” Brutus sits up and wraps a large hand around Lucifer’s thin wrist and pulled him back against his chest, between his legs. 

Lucifer cursed. 

Brutus laughed. 

“Do you at least want to _change_ so you can actually be comfortable.” Lucifer nods as he disentangles himself from Brutus’ large form, feeling the warmth dissipate as he walks from the room, going to his own to change. 

Lucifer Kane sat on his bed for a moment after changing, as he buttoned up the silk shirt he wore to bed more often than not, he and Brutus weren’t…. together. But they… weren’t _not_ together. A strange inbetween thing with the two, and it was strange. 

Not really. 

That’s true. 

Brutus Feels knew more about Lucifer Kane than probably anyone, and it was something Lucifer didn’t know how to feel about. But for now, he was going to live in the moment between them, when they weren’t working. 

He goes back to the room, climbs back into the bed that was too small for two men, despite Lucifer’s small size, and curled up once again on Brutus’ chest. 

The man, with perfect practiced ease, wrapped Lucifer Kane up in his arms, kissed the top of his head, and Kane couldn’t fight the pull of sleep that dragged him under once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm @transjonmartin on tumblr and @HalfDryad on twitter and always open for drabble requests.


End file.
